


Accidenally Legendary

by grey122212



Category: DCTVU, Legends of Tomorrow
Genre: Canon Divergent, Just a bit of fun really, Just a hint of Captain Canary, Multi, oc fic, very oc centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey122212/pseuds/grey122212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Cooper was never meant to amount to much. Her mother basically guaranteed that when she named her and pronptly put her up for adoption. Alice tried hard to be adopted at first but by the time she was eleven it was clear to her that nobody wanted her. So she stopped trying stopped caring who she upset or where she got kicked out of. Alice was good at many things but she liked only one, stealing, she was good, smart enough, quiet enough abd just brave enough. The things were nice but she liked the adrenine more than anything.  Most of Alice's childhood was spent in group homes, they were the last resort for kids who couldn't be fixed.  Her 22nd foster fanily, the Smythes only took her in as an act of good will. She hated the countryside she hated every single one of their seven children. She dreamed of escaping of making her way to a city where she could become the next super villain just like the ones that she idolized. The flash was pretty cool sure but without speed what was he, no the people who.fought him and st.ill won were the ones she wanted to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. The kind of quiet that only existed in the country. You could hear a few tractors in the distance and maybe the odd horse whinny. But other than that it was dead quiet. And that was just how she liked it. She could hear the wind coming through the cracks in her hideout fashioned from pieces of plywood taken from the garage or the dump and nails carefully extracted from her brother's tool kit(She wasn't allowed one herself). The hideout was perfect, if she could just find enough insulation.she would have lived there. Homework from her manufacturing and engineering classes sat on the small cards table taken from the attic. A lamp found in a neighbours shed next to it. A radio which she still hadn't quite managed to fix was turned off. Her favourite part was the glass panel that she's found in the dump and polished until it shone the light poures into the otherwise dingy room. Her makeshift tool box, a bag really as she had to hide it from her family had few tools but they were enough none of them matched which infuriated her but they worked. She was happy as she fiddled with the broken radio in silence. 

And then the noise. She almost dropped her work it startled her so much. It was a sound unlike any she had ever heard alien almost. The noise got louder and then stopped. She knew that she had to go see it so she threw her tools in her backpack and put it over her shoulder. 

"Holy Shit" She whispered. 

It looked like soemthing.out of a movie big and futuristic. She wasted no time sneaking towards the ship. The door opened and she hit the ground behind a bush. As soon as they were far enough away she rushed the door gasping as she looked around. The noises and smells were so unfamilliar she wanted to know what everything was. She looked down a hallway. She smelled something like oil but not quite she decided to start there thinking it was probably an engine room. 

"What are you and how do you work" She said tapping a piece of machinery. 

She just looked not wanting to ruin anything and alert someone to.her presence. she felt a jolt and almost fell flat on her face. She saved herself by holding onto a door handle. ~~~~~~~~ "Captain Hunter?" 

"Yes Gideon " The Captain rubbed his temples the small time jump into limbo gave him a slight migraine. 

"Sir there is a stoway "

"Gideon why on earth didnt you alert me to this before"

"You told me to _Shove off Gideon I'm busy _Sir"__

Gideon answerd

"Yes Yes Gideon Details please" 

The rest if the team looked at Rip with amusement. 

"The intruder is a juvenile female from earth in the year 2016 we appear to have picked her up while you and Mr. Jefferson were making repairs to the ship sir"

"Thank you Gideon where is she"

"The engine room sir"

"What's the plan Rip" snart sneered at him.

"I was just hoping to find her" 

"Well we can't very well allow her to stay here" Stein spoke up. 

"I wasnt suggesting it Mr. stein." 

"What were you suggesting Captain Hunter." Stein fired back. "Two in the back of the head and.call it a day?" Snart waved his gun almost hopefully. "Thank you for your suggestion Mr. Snart but as we have no idea who this young woman is and what her affect on time will be" Snart sighed. "Well this is never any fun for me." "Yeah well murder isn't exactly fun for the rest of us" Jax said from the back of the group that was forming. "How about we go find this kid and then we can bicker " Kendra set off towards the engine room the team in tow. "So how did a girl manage to get on board a timeship from the future" Sara said. "That I am afraid was my fault" Hunter explained "Gideon tried to warn me of the breach but unfortunately I ignored it.while I worked" They entered the engine room. ~~~~~ The time jump terrified the.girl she barely managed to stay conscious as her head felt like exploding, and that was only from the pressure change she also hit her head off a piece of machinery leaving.a.deep cut a few centimeters from her eye extending to her chin. 

It was the footsteps that shook her out of ther stupor. She managed to pull herself into a utility closet just.as they entered the.room. She heard them talking, how.did they know she was here, how did they know who she was. She held her breath and winced as the door flew open. She clung tighter to.her bag. 

"Found her" A boy not much older than herself stood in front of her.

A man much older got to her first. 

"Fascinating, she doesn't look like much of a trouble maker" 

She almost smirked , her appearance, small, with long copper coloured hair and no curves to speak of usually gave people thay impression. 

"Never underestimate a kid" Another man, vaguely familiar spoke now. "She'll knock you on your ass and have your wallet in an instant if.you dont watch out" 

She quite agreed with him. But she didn't dare say that. 

"Whats your name". A woman, very pretty with kind eyes spoke now. 

"Cooper" She answered. 

"Got a first name Cooper" The man spoke again. 

"Alice" She said, voice considerably quieter. 

"Alice Cooper" He sneered at her (A sneer seeming to be his default). 

She sneered back 

"My mother thought she was funny, not that I would have known" She pursed her lips ready to fight. 

"What are you doing on my ship" An english man, probably the leader spoke directly to Alice. 

"You parked outside my place, had to take a look and see what all the fuss was about" She smiled. 

"What's this" A tall muscualr dark haired man took her bag and looked inside He pulled out her gun. 

"It's hard to explain can I show you?" She said returning to her innocent personality. 

The sneering man from before tried to stop him but the gun was in her hands already she dialed back.the settings, just enough to sting and pulled the trigger, a burst of white light flooded the room blinding everyone but Alice. As they staggered around trying tp find her Alice ran back the way she came. She found the door that she'd run in and threw it open. 

"What the hell" She gasped as she looked around at her surroundings it was dark, she couldn't describe it but it wasn't earth. 

She felt a hand on the collar of her shirt and a gun... almost a gun, the barrel was too wide... pressed to her back. 

"Nice try kid" 

And suddenly she knew who he was, she'd read about him, seen him on the news, Captain Cold, Leonard Snart. 

"I know you" Was all she managed to get out. 

"Doubt it" He snatched her gun and handed it to the english man. 

Alice found herself standing in the middle of what looked like a bridge as they talked. 

" Gideon do you have her records"

"Yes sir" 

Alice jumped as a head appeared to float on the table in the centre of the room. 

"Alice Jones, born December 24th 1999. Put up for adoption by her birth mother Diana Jones on December 26th 1999. She was removed from 22 foster homes for infractions of thievery, underage alcohol consumption, and perverse sexuality" 

Alice rolled her eyes. " 

Her criminal record has charges of petty theft, vandalism, shoplifting, larceny and public intoxication. She has spent 2 weeks in juvenile detention. Her final foster family, the Smythes had her removed from her care after she was charged with grand larceny and sent to a state pententiary" 

Alice's eyes widened at the last part, that hadn't happend. But then it clicked, the tech, the floating head, It all made sense, it was a time machine. The shock must have read on her face because Captain Hunter turned to face her. 

"Figuring things out are we?" 

"Beginning to, what's it like in 2146" 

The shock definitely read this time because Cooper smirked. 

"The year of manufactiring's engraved on most of your equipment, your newest equipment says 2145 it looked about a year old, 2146 seemed reasonable, am I right?" 

"Doesn't matter" 

"So yes" 

Cooper quickly glanced at Snart happy to see him nod in admiration. 

" Well Ms. Cooper we know who you are and how you managed to be here, now the question is what to do with you, I'm taking suggestions at this point." 

He rubbed his temples as he sat down. 

"Why don't we just return her to 2016" Dr. Palmer was the first to offer a suggestion. 

"A fine plan aside from the complication of a paradox, we'd have to return her to 2019 to avoid any unfortunate ripples and that could raise some red flags." 

"No one's going to care if I go missing, happens to foster kids all the time, 3 years doesn't seem too bad" 

. She said already scheming to reverse engineer what she'd seen and profit 

"Yes but can we trust her with her newfound technological knowledge" 

Stein mused. "She is after all a criminal" 

Cooper shrugged 

"Can't say your wrong prof" 

She crossed her arms cursing internally 

"She seems observant and intelligent enough to recreate the machinery she saw" 

. Stein turned to Hunter and lowered his voice. 

"Gideon what impact does Alice Cooper have on the time line" 

"No children no partners, no significant discoveries or thefts. Effect on time is minimal" 

Gideon answered. 

Cooper's shoulder's sagged slightly, It was disheartning to hear that she never did anything.of consequence. 

"We can take her with us" Snart suggested. 

"That doesn't seem like a good idea" Kendra said meekly. 

"No I'm with Leonard, we're already down 2 members of the team" Sara moved closer to Snart showing support 

"What's another thief anyway" 

Snart shrugged gesturing once again with his gun. 

"That's not how it works, Gideon selected all of you very carefully" 

"Actually Sir you had me find candidates who were over eighteen in 2016 Miss Cooper would have been a contender had she met the age requirement" 

"Thank you Gideon" Hunter said annoyed. 

"Come on Rip" Sara made a pouty face. 

. "I'm not opposed to this course of. action" 

"If Gideon says she's cool" Jax shrugged. 

"I don't know, she's just a kid" 

"A kid with a light gun that outsmarted all of us" Snart crossed his arms. 

"Alice?" Rip turned to her. 

"I don't see why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper becomes acquainted with her new team

_"Move you stupid girl"_

_"Why are you still here"_

_"Dumb bitch does'nt know how to run_

_The voices wereharsh They had a sharp edge that seemed to slice at her feet. They were distant but familiar_

She knew them. The nun with that wooden spoon, the father with the leather belt, the teache who called her too stupid to learn. the police chief and the brother who violated every inch of her being. Alice tried to move her feet but they were stuck. She knew that she had to run to get out if here. the voices stopped, no not stopped they changed. They were softer, kinder, and still familiar.

_"Run, we're right here" The kind older girl who always made sure she had enough to eat. And she walked not quite a run but the step took so much effort._

_"You have to want it my child" The priest with the kind eyes who let her arrange the flowers for Sunday service._

_" We're all waiting for you" The foster mother who made her brownies the day she arrived, and cried the day she was taken back_

_" We believe in you Alice" Alice lunged forward running there was resistance as her feet hit the ground. she reached out and grabbed for something. She felt a hand grab hers. She looked up. It was a face seen only in pictures, her Mother._

_. "Alice" Was all she said._

_"Mom" Alice's face hit the ground first as she felt the hands around her ankles dragging her back to the first voices._

_"No Mama! Please No"_

She woke up with sweat drpiping down her face... No not sweat... tears

And the a knock on the door.she quickly wiped the tears off of her face with the sleeve of her sweater. The door opened.

"Sory, I heard screaming, are you okay" 

"I'm fine, of course, what time is it" 

Cooper was looking at the beautiful woman who seemed so opposed to her coming on board the ship

" Well No one's really sure, the rest. of us have been awake for a few hours though" 

"Alice threw the sheets off of heself "Oh I'm sorry" 

"What don't be sorry, I'm Kendra by the way, I never got the chance to introduce myself" 

Cooper just smiled

"Sorry about last night, I didnt mean to offend you" 

"It's fine don't mention it" 

. "Well... Rip was waiting for you to wake up, he wants to talk to you, he'll be happy to hear you're awake 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cooper stood in front if Captain Hunter's desk hands stiffly at her sides. She was reminded of every single time she stood jn front of a youth worker and they would tell her she was out, that she wasnt good enough once again. Rip finally spoke. 

. "Why are you here

"Your ship it landed out side if where I was, I was curious"

"No, Why do you want to be.here" 

"Sir? I don't know what other options I have" 

"You have enough"

"Don't you all think I$'n just some petty thief who wants to steal your blueprint" 

"Some do Ms. Copper 

"Please just Cooper" 

"Well Cooper I did some thinking last night, I also read all of your records, And Gideon was quite right about you, But Gideon also made a mistake, she disclosed information about your future while you were present" 

"Why's that matter" 

"Because Cooper, If we return you to your life, as we discussed it's almost certain that you will knowingly or unknowingly. change your fate so to speak" 

"And that could screw with time" 

"Precisely, now normally I wouldn't worry terribly but our mission could be put in jeapordy" 

"What the hella is thus mission I keep hearing about?" 

"I'll tell you about that once I can be certain that you can be trusted, it's very dangerous to know too much about the future, but I suppose you should know something so as to make a decision" 

Cooper nodded 

"Alright, In 2146 a man who is very hard to.kill will conquer this entire planet murdering millions of innocents, the world is turned to.rubble and civilization will.collapse" Alice was shocked if only for.a.moment "I'll be dead by then. why.should I care." 

"That's fir you to decide" An unfortunate thing about Alice Cooper, she had a moral compass and a sense of right and wrong, it was skewed but it was there. And killing innocent people,kids probably was in of this things thag Alice had ti care about. 

"So you want to kill him.before 2146" 

"Youre sharp Cooper" 

"And you want me because?..." 

" "It's a dangerous task, you might not come back, but if you succeed your name will be remembered forever" 

"I'll do it" Alice said pausing only briefly.to think 

"Okay. Excellent, The rest if them took more convincing than that" 

Rip explained the mission to Alice leaving out none of the details, how they had failed to kill him.in the seventies how they'd been stranded hiw Mick and Carter had died. Then he ccalled the rest if the team. 

.

"Some introductions are in order Cooper" 

He said as she stood meekly beside.him. He still had her gun in his hand she hired he'd give it back.when.they were done here. "Ms Cooper has accepted the invitation to join our team, I believe that someone if her skills could be useful to us. " 

"And what exactly is her skillset. Captain Hunter" The old man spoke. Alice decided she didnt like him. 

"You all saw what she was capable of doing with her gun, This us made entirely of scavenged parts Mr. Stein, There is also the added benefit of her appearance, Savage has never seen her nor would he expect us to have recruited a young girl."

Stein stopped talking but his face showed clearly that he was not pleased . 

"You've already met Ms. Saunders.

Cooper nodded "She's the only one if us Who ca n kill Savage

.  
Cooper nodded once more making a mental note to inquire about Kendra later.  
"Professor Stein is the mind behind Firestorm Jax is his proxy, the two can merge psycicly. "

"I'll explain later" Stein said to her. Cooper nodded but would not take him up on his offer. What she didnt know she'd figured out, or ask Jax, she liked him better. 

. "And this is Sara Lance, former member of the league of assassins " 

"So that's not a myth" She murmured as Rip gestured to tr next team member 

"Doctor Raymond" ....."Palmer" Cooper finished the sentence for Rip"I studied some of your work while I was in engineering"

"You like engineering?" 

"I failed out of the class but I learned everything I needed too so it wasnt a total loss 

"And surely you know of Mr. Snart" 

"My father says that you're a menace to.society" 

"Min.too what do you know" 

Rip ignored the last comment. and turned to Sara "Miss Lance has volunteered to oversee your training" Cooper perked up 

"When do we start" 

Sara circled around Cooper. "Well you should start by eating something, I'm worried we'll burn through you're muscle mass" 

She was malnourished, granted, but she was eager to begin training. "I'm tougher than I look" She held up her fist showing off the cuts and bruises from the pre-church fight from thee previous morning . 

"You don't. have any fat stores to.burn so you need calories before we can do.anything. Jax'll show you the kitchen and I'll meet you.in an hour" 

There were four doorways. the one farthest to.the left led to.the bunks the one.farthest to the right led to the kitchen. Cooper hypothesized that the other to.were.some.variation of sick bay and engineering 

There was so much to take in. even somewhere as inno cuous as a kitchen. There was a table and chairs like a normal kitchen but instead of cupboards there was a dispenser. 

"Rip callsit the matter rearranger none if us can really figure it out, but it works for clothes too, I'll show you that later" 

Cooper looked at the machine there were no.controls. "So like Star Trek" 

"Kinda" 

"You tell Gideon.what you want and it come out here". 

"What do you like to eat" 

Cooper shrugged "Whatever you like" 

"Well since Sara's about to put you on the assassin diet... Gideon 2 grilled cheese" There was a ding and Jax opened the tray. It smelled amazing. Jax set.the plates on.Thr table 

"Gideon's not a bad chef He said biting his sandwich. Alice tentatively held her sandwich. it.was.hot. She took.a.small bite. The.cheese was still warm and gooey she exhaled mostly in.surprise. "That is too.cool" She said taking aother more substantial bite. She ate as if her food could be taken at any secand. She also ate like someone who had been taught table manners by force. These facts were not lost on Jax. 

"So your an.orphan?" He meant to put.it.more delicately.

Cooper didnt seem to.notice. "Kind of, My parents are probably still alive, the just put me up for adoption after I was born, I guess my mom couldnt handle a kid. She left me after she stuck me with the most ridiculous name conceived." 

"My full name is Jefferson Jackson" 

"Yikes" Alice said stifling laughter 

"You get into a lot of fights at the orphanage?" He pointed at her knuckles. 

"I bounce from foster families mostly, I fought a pastors son before church the day I stowed away" 

"Can I ask what you fought about" 

"He said my brother was a retard." 

"I thought you didn't. care about your foster families" 

"Some of them, Trevor's only 6, and hr has autism , so yeah I punched the mustard a couple times" Cooper put the rest of her sandwich in.her mouth. 

"You wanna see the closet" 

Cooper nodded still.chewing. 

The closet was actually a closet, a small room near the bunks. The dior slid open like one of the clear glass doors at a shopping centre when she approached it. 

"You'll want to customuze your closet,there are thousands of choices, just tell it who you are and what kind if clothes you like". Jax tapped the screen. 

. "Can I help you Miss Cooper" Gideons automated voice. came from the ceiling. 

"Uh Yes Please" Alice answered. 

"Please stand still while I take your measurements" 

Cooper stood. perfectly still. "Measurements finished 5 feet 4inches tall . 24 inch waist 24B size brassierre. Size 7 shoe. Slim, slightly malnourished,I recommend more protein in your diet" 

"Thanks, I guess" Cooper shrugged. 

"Select 3 styles of clothing preferred" 

A few commands later Alice had a virtual wardrobe full of casual athletic wear in a neutral colour palette. She emerged from the closet wearing grey sweatpants, a navy blue t-shirts and the hoodie that the already had on.

Sara was standing outside next to Jax, she was already changed. Cooper kept pulling at her clothes to make sure that all of this was real. Her hands were in her pockets feeling the absence of her gear. The hooded felt different than the clothes produced by the waverider it was inexplicable but it was undoubtedly different.

Sara and Cooper ended up in a hallway near the engines. They would do the least damage there. 

"You fought before?" Sara stated more than questions. 

" I try to avoid it when I can". 

"Well there's no avoiding it.here." 

"Will I get to train with my.gun" 

"You can have your gun back when you learn to fight without it," 

Cooper nodded. 

"Now go!" 

Sara launched herself at Cooper, neither of them had weapons. Cooper stepped quickly to the side pressing heself against the wall. Sara was on her in seconds, she had Cooper's wrists in her hand. and she pressed them against the wall. Cooper brought her knee to Sara's stomach using the shock to.wriggle free and crawl through her legs. Cooper. was on her feet but Sara was upon her again. She felt her legs being kicked out from.underneath her before she could do.anything about it. Cooper tried.to.get up to keep fighting. but Sara had her knee on Cooper's chest 

"And boom you're. dead" She extended her hand. "Your defense is alright, but you didnt make one single offensive move, the only.time you touched me.was when I had you cornered" 

" I uhh... Sorry" 

"You.fight when.your emotional yeah?" 

Cooper nodded 

"


End file.
